The instant invention relates generally to traction devices for tires and more specifically it relates to a gripping device for motor vehicle tires.
If a person wants to install conventional tire chains consisting of an apparatus which entirely encircles the wheel and tire of the vehicle, the vehicle must be jacked up. This can be most inconvenient during the winter time in the middle of a snow storm. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.
Numerous traction devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be placed around tires. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,585,336; 2,085,204 and 3,192,983 all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.